DemiMeramon
DemiMeramon (o PetiMeramon) è un Digimon Fiamma di livello Primo stadio. Caratteristiche DemiMeramon dembra una fiamma volteggiante. Ha gli occhi blu e la bocca con cuciture simile a quella di Meramon. Ha due mani di fiamma. Il nome originale deriva dal francese "Petit" (piccolo), e quindi significa "Piccolo Meramon". Il nome "DemiMeramon" deriva da "demi-" (metà), e significa "Mezzo Meramon". Attacchi * Fireball: Shoots fire from its hands, burning its opponents. * Flame Shot (火炎弾 Kaendan?): Fires a small ball of flame from its mouth. Apparizioni Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer DemiMeramon vive nella Città dei Digimon, ed è tra quelli che accolgono Ryo in città e lo accompagnano da Gennai. DemiMeramon sarà anche a dire addio a Ryo dopo la sconfitta di Millenniumon. I DemiMeramon sono nemici nel Tempio dell'Oscurità - Destra (Yami no Seidou - Migi), nel Santuario del Male - Sinistra & Destra (Ma no Shinden - Hidari & Migi) e nel Palazzo di Piedmon (Piemon no Kyuuden). Digimon Adventure 02: TagTamers Ken affronta i DemiMeramon nel Continente Montagna, sia in scontri casuali che nella Caverna delle Fiamme (Honou no Doukutsu). DemiMeramon digievolve da Mokumon (linea 40, 46, 52, 61 e 70) e digievolove in Candlemon (linea 40, 46 e 52) o Tapirmon (linea 61 e 70). Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Un DemiMeramon è uno dei partner di Izzy per il torneo D1. Un altro DemiMeramon è uno dei partner di Kazuya. Un DemiMeramon si trova nel Campo del Fuoco (Fire Field). I DemiMeramon sono nemici nella Caverna delle Fiamme (Honoo no Doukutsu); lì Ryo può vincerne uno per la sua squadra. DemiMeramon digievolve da Mokumon (linea 40, 46, 52, 61 e 70) e digievolove in Candlemon (linea 40, 46 e 52) o Tapirmon (linea 61 e 70). Digimon Adventure tri. Un DemiMeramon è elencato nella lista che indica la posizione esatta dei Digimon dell'Isola di File sul computer di Maki Himekawa. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Due DemiMeramon attaccano Sora insieme a Meramon. I DemiMeramon sono nemici nel Crepaccio Distrutto (Hakaisareta no Crevasse), nel Crepaccio della Voragine (Chinden no Crevasse) e nel Crepaccio della Trappola (Wana no Crevasse). Possono essere catturati e trasferiti in una carta che ripristina la forza offensiva di tutti i Digimon alleati. Digimon Frontier I DemiMeramon vivono nella galleria che fa parte della Grande Gara dei Trailmon. I DemiMeramon suggeriscono a Takuya di usare il fuoco per alimentare Trailmon Worm mandato fuori strada: in questo modo Trailmon Worm colpisce e poi supera Trailmon Buffalo e vince la corsa. Digimon World Nella caverna della Lava il Protagonista incontra un gruppo di DemiMeramon non ostili, che gli parlano delle Carte e altre cose. Digimon RPG DemiMeramon digievolve in Candlemon. Virtual Pet Pendulum DemiMeramon digievolve da Mokumon e digievolve in Candlemon, Tapirmon o DemiDevimon. Se DemiMeramon deriva da una delle nuove Digiuova, digievolve in Vorvomon. Digital Monster D-Project DemiMeramon digievolve da Mokumon e digievolve in Impmon. DemiMeramon è un nemico secondario nell'Area 4. Nell'area 12 il finto boss Ebonwumon si rivela essere un travestimento di DemiMeramon. Analizzatori DemiMeramon è uno dei Digimon analizzabili dal ''Digimon Analyzer'', dal D-Terminal e dal D-Spirit 1 e 2. Carte DemiMeramon digievolve in: Devimon (Bo-948), Ninjamon (Bo-7v). Galleria demimeradf.png|Digimon Frontier demimeratt.png|Tag Tamers demimerad1.png|Anode & Cathode Tamer / D1 Tamers / Brave Tamer Demimeradw.png|Digimon World demimerarpg.png|Digimon RPG Demimeravpet.png|Pendulum 3.0, 3.5 & 20th / Digimon Analyzer DemimeraTerminal.png|D-Terminal Categoria:Digimon Categoria:Livello Primo stadio Categoria:Nessuno Categoria:Metal Empire Categoria:Personaggi della Serie WonderSwan Categoria:Fiamma Categoria:Forme del Virtual Pet Categoria:Personaggi della Serie Digimon World Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Frontier